


I Bite My Tongue Because I Want to Scream

by Castiloki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, set between 1x16 and 1x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiloki/pseuds/Castiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a phone call from the last person he wants to talk to at the worst possible moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bite My Tongue Because I Want to Scream

This isn’t the first time Barry has found himself in this position. It’s not the first time he’s found himself being pressed into his mattress in only his boxers underneath a shirtless Leonard Snart.

But right now he couldn’t find it in him to care. He doesn’t want to care about anything other than how good the older man’s lips feel on his neck. He just wants to forget about everything going on in his life. Forget all the pressure on him.

And it’s not until Barry is reaching for the other’s belt that they are interrupted by the buzzing of his phone going off on the table.

 _Perfect. Just perfect,_ he thinks as he groans and reaches for the phone while wondering who could possibly be calling him at this time of night.

“Ignore it,” Len tells him, his voice low in his ear. And Barry is tempted to do just that. Especially when he reads the name that’s displayed on his phone screen.

_Dr. Wells_

The last person he could ever want to talk to at any time. It was bad enough that he had to play nice for now. And as much as he hated it, as much as he wished he could just ignore it, he couldn’t.

Bringing the phone up to his ear, he hit the answer button. “Hey, Dr. Wells,” he greeted, as he tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, “What’s- ah, what’s up?”

“I haven’t caught you at a bad time, have I, Barry?”

 _The worst, actually._ “Nope, not at all,” he lied and Len smirked down at him. “Did you need something?”

“Actually, I was hoping,” Harrison starts and Barry doesn’t quite catch the rest of what he says because he’s too distracted by the hands that are now grabbing his ass and the teeth biting down on his clavicle to catch more than a couple words here and there. 

“Sorry, could, ah, could you repeat that?” Barry asks and tries not to groan as Len’s lips trail up his neck, biting and sucking until he finds that sweet spot that makes him gasp. And part of him thinks he should tell him to stop, but he can’t risk it. Besides it feels too good and he can’t get enough.

And this time he tries to listen as Harrison keeps talking, something about having him come in early the next day. But it’s becoming more difficult as Len brings one hand up and runs it down Barry’s stomach, let’s it slip past elastic and grips him, slowly stroking along his length making Barry bite down on his bottom lip with enough force to almost draw blood to keep from moaning.

A month ago, if someone would have told Barry that one day he’d be on the phone with Harrison Wells while Captain Cold jerked him off, he would have said they were delusional. But here he was.

“Can you do that?” Harrison asked.

“I think, ah,” Barry gasped out as he felt Len’s hand pick up speed, “I think I can manage.”

“Is something wrong? You sound strange.”

“Fine,” he lied again, “Look, can we do this later? Something just came up,” he added, wincing as the words left his mouth and he could feel Len’s wicked grin against his neck at that.

“We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you then,” he said quickly, not trusting his mouth, and disconnected the phone and dropped it back where it had been resting before.

“‘Something just came up’? Really?” Len asked with a raised brow.

Barry just glared at him, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“I’d like to see that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the first thing I have written where it has gotten past kissing. First ColdFlash fic and possibly not my last. Originally posted to my tumblr, aplacecalledshutupandstayhere.


End file.
